The Fullmetal Alchemist’s Assistant
by Divine-Hope
Summary: Ed has returned to his world.To him he has spent 3 years beyond the gate for everyone else its 1. he is a colonel now in the new gov.and very important so Roy thinks an attractive talented assistant is just what he needs. Note ed is physicaly 21 & 6 ft Ha


The Fullmetal Alchemist's Assistant

"Don't shout Ed."

"I'll shout if I want to; you are not giving me a personal assistant Colonel!"

"For the millionth time call me Fuhrer, and I am giving you a personal assistant." Roy Mustang, the Flame alchemist and Fuhrer of the country, stated in a tone of finality. "You need a secretary and all around assistant on account of the fact you run about half the military _and _you need someone to keep you out of trouble, in control, and the city standing."

"Why can't Al do all that?" Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist with the rank of colonel and the most dangerous man in the world, demanded.

"Because Ed; Al is not in the military." Roy patiently explained as if to a five year old.

"Your point? Make him a state Alchemist and we won't have any problems."

"I can't, Ed, do to the child labor law I passed. You understand the contents don't you?"

"Don't be smart with me b , yes I know what the retarded law says, "No citizen under the age of 16 is permitted to work in the military or any other occupation -- no exceptions." Ed grated, "Stupid law why not make it 18 when they become of age?"

"Because Ed if I did that you couldn't work here since you are technically 17."

"21," Ed growled "and Al's 16 what's the deal?"

"Ed you think you are 21 because your time beyond the gate was different for us then for you while for us only one year passed three passed for you. Much is the same with Al he may be sixteen but no one would believe that. Would you like to explain to all the stupid committee why Al has the body of an eleven year old boy, besides Al's perfectly happy in school. Give him a few years and he might get a girlfriend."

Ed scowled at his superior "You may be right," Ed grudgingly admitted Roy dropped his pencil in disbelief "for once!" Ed added hastily. Roy grinned.

"So who's going to be the lucky person who gets to run my errands and wear that perverted skirt you call a uniform?'

"I didn't think I'd ever get to this point. You may come in now," Roy called.

Ed's jaw dropped as in walked a beautiful girl with blood red hair, pale skin, long strong legs, a bust that drew the eye, and the greenest eyes Ed had ever seen. She was wearing the women's military uniform: the blue jacket and ridiculously short and tight skirt. Her long red hair, Ed felt sure, fell normally at least to her knees was up in a ponytail and then clipped, she looked very secretarial and yet at the same time not at all.

"Fullmetal, I would like to present the State Alchemist Mira Williams your new personal assistant and subordinate. I hope you two get along."

"State Alchemist Mira Williams rank 3rd lieutenant, pleased to make your acquaintance, Sir."

Ed just stood there for a second, then, a roar echoed all through the city of Central.

"Cooooooooooooooooloooooooneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllll !!"

* * *

Ed stood there gapping at his new assistant.

"Assistant? Sate Alchemist? How old is she?!" Ed demanded.

"On her file she submitted it said 16." Roy supplied.

"And she past the test?"

"So did you, four years younger."

"…"

Roy took advantage of the salience to explain,

"She's very talented and pasted the test with flying colors, you would have been at the test but you were busy chasing one of those balloons some researchers set of.'

"Blimp" Ed muttered.

"I haven't given her a name yet I thought you could help me with that."

"I bet you would." Ed grimaced and turned back to the redhead. "Why would a girl like you want to be a dog of the military?"

Mira looked right into Ed's golden eyes. "Because I have something I must find out; at all costs." She stated it simply but her eyes conveyed a world of meaning to Ed. He knew that nothing he did or said would change the girls search for whatever the knowledge was and that scared him.

"What is it you want to find out?" Ed asked gently he needed to know whatever it was wouldn't cause her to make his mistake of six/nine years ago.

"That, I won't tell you sir."

"Actually, you will." Ed countered firmly his words as unmovable as the mountains.

"No, I won't," the girl snarled very dog like "what I want to know is my business and I won't harm anyone with the knowledge."

While she was talking the girl gradually morphed, her white teeth elongated into fangs, her nails into claws, dog ears popped out of her head and she grew a tail. Ed yelped and took a step back but recovered into a battle stance, Roy jumped to his feet shocked.

"Heh, Dog of the military nothing so literal." The part dog girl Growled in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ed then launched himself forward pinning the girl and with some quick transformation he manage to chain the alchemist to the wall. Holding his transformed arm to her throat he demanded, "What the hell are you?" Mira's eyes narrowed "If I knew that I wouldn't be here." She replied suddenly very calm, she smirked. "Heh, Dog of the military? Nothing so literal." The part dog girl growled in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ed stared into her eyes and believed she was telling the truth but experience made him a little paranoid. He swore under his breath then looked back at her "Are you going to corporate?" "Yes sir." she answered simply.

"Lieutenant!" Ed yelled "Come in here now!"

Riza Hawkeye the Fuhrer's secretary rushed in "Edward -kun what is …" she stopped there taking in the scene before her.

" I want a strip search of her, Lieutenant now! Look for _that _symbol or any other, check everywhere of I don't care were it is just check it and if she twitches weird, yell and start shooting and get away, got it?"

"Yes sir, I've got it." Riza nodded once then moved forward. Ed got up and headed towards the door but turned.

"Aren't you coming Colonel?" Ed asked turning to glare at Roy who still hadn't moved.

"Hmmm? Oh, not really, no." Roy said still starring unashamed at Mira chained to the wall.

Ed grabbed Roy by the scruff of the neck and dragged him out muttering "pervert" before he slammed the door.


End file.
